The present invention relates to a bar code recognition system, and more specifically to a bar code recognizing method and a decoding apparatus for bar code recognition for recognizing a bar code image read by general-purpose optical equipment such as a scanner, a CCD camera, etc. independent of the type of optical equipment and without lowering reading precision.